yours for the taking
by plutoondeck
Summary: the long game has been long enough. maya only wants one thing this year: joshua matthews. a christmas story.
yours for the taking.

summary: the long game has been long enough. maya only wants one thing this year: joshua matthews. a christmas story.

a/n: this is my absolute favorite christmas song. welcome to my first joshaya fic. it's a christmas theme, yay! I actually started writing this in November, but I got so busy that obviously. I finally finished, so please enjoy.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world or 'cold december nights' by Michael Buble.

* * *

 _Stockings are hung with care_  
 _As Children sleep with one eye open_  
 _Well, now there's more than toys at stake_  
 _Cause I'm older now but not done hoping._

* * *

 _December 16th 2029_

Twenty-eight year old Maya stepped out of the terminal to see her long time friend, Riley Friar, holding up a sign with her name on it. It's been months since Maya had seen her best friend in the whole world.

"Peaches!" the brunette screamed with the sign up in the air. Maya can't help but to smile and run towards her little ray of sunshine. Unfortunately, her little ray isn't so little anymore. She's nine months pregnant, about to pop out her second kid. Maya can't believe it's been so long since she's seen her best friend.

"Honey!" Maya screams cheerfully as she drops her stuff and wraps her arms around the taller girl. She tries to be careful not to crush the little bundle of joy inside Riley. "You didn't have to come. I could've taken a cab, I told you that.," she mildly scold facing her best friend. Riley beams down at her blonde best friend.

"Nonsense, I missed you so much! There was no way I was gonna miss this!" Riley explains as she squeezes Maya's shoulders. Maya turns to the man next to her.

"Hey Huckleberry!" she greets. Lucas Friar smiles hugging both women.

"Sup Pancake," he replies. The three friends release their hold on each other. "It's really good to see you again."

"You too. It's been too long since I've been back to New York," Maya agrees.

"Well, it's good to have you back Peaches," Riley smiles. The two girls link arms. Maya tugs Riley towards baggage claim, but then realizes that Lucas isn't following about ten steps in. She turns and stops.

"Lucas, you coming?" the blonde asks. Lucas turns around and shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm waiting for Josh to arrive too." Maya fells her heart drop. Riley gives her husband a scolding look. Lucas ignores it. "His flight just landed too."

"Oh I didn't know that he was coming," Maya's smile drops.

"Riley, you didn't mention it?" Lucas asks obliviously. Riley glares pointedly at her husband.

"It might have slipped my mind," she said through gritted teeth. She pulls her blonde friend away. "Come on Maya, let's get your stuff. We'll meet you guys later, babe."

"You should've told me," Maya whispered. Riley nervously smiled placing her hands on her swollen abdomen.

"I'm sorry," Riley answered sincerely. Maya sighed and smile reluctantly.

"I know," she squeezed Riley's hand. Maya Hart sighed. She was about to spend the next two weeks with Joshua Matthews. It was going to be a long holiday.

* * *

 _The twinkling of the lights_  
 _The scent of candles fill the household_  
 _Old Saint Nick has taken flight_  
 _With a heart on board so please be careful_

* * *

 _December 17th 2029_

"Wow, I have to say that you guys have outdone yourselves," Maya says as she sits on the couch in a bright red sweater that Riley had knitted for her. Riley sat beside her with Ethan, her two year old, between them. Ethan was sleeping with his feet on Maya's lap and his head on Riley's. Lucas and Josh are in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Hmm?" Riley replies running her fingers through her child's hair.

"The Christmas swag." Maya points to the Christmas decorations all around the living room. There was a huge Christmas tree with lights and large red ornaments. On the tables, there were different decorates: a nativity scene, a dancing snowman/Santa toys, and even a gingerbread neighborhood. Garland lined the top of the fire place where stockings were hung.

There were nine stockings in all: Lucas, Riley, Ethan, Maya, Josh, Zay, Nicole (Zay's girlfriend), Farkle, and Tiffany (Farkle's wife).

"Thanks, it was really all Lucas," Riley admits.

"Really?"

"He loves Christmas," Riley defends.

"Who loves Christmas?" Lucas walks in with two cups of hot chocolate. He sits down next to Riley and hands her the cup. She drinks it gracefully.

"Talking about you bubby," she smiles. He scrunches up his face at the nickname before kissing her chastely on the lips.

"Get a room," Josh walks in with two glasses of wine. He hands one over to Maya.

"God, I want that," Riley pouts. Lucas chuckles.

"You'll have one by New Years," he assures her leaning down to kiss her stomach.

"Yeah... if this baby every gets out," she glares. Maya just sips her drink happily. She makes eye contact with Josh who just winks at her.

The butterflies flutter in her stomach all night.

* * *

 _Each year I ask for many different things_  
 _But now I know what my heart wants you to bring_

* * *

 _December 18th 2029; 10:34am_

Maya's waiting in line for Santa with Ethan alone. Riley's gone to the bathroom for the millionth time in their shopping trip. Damn her pregnant belly, Maya thinks as they approach the front of the line. She turns over her shoulder to look for her and Lucas when she sees Josh rushing up to her.

"Hey," he says breathlessly. She can't help but to smile.

"Hey, how was your shopping?" She points out the multiple bags in his hands. He smiled at her placing his bags around the handles of the stroller and taking hold of it.

"It was great actually. Where's Lucas and Riley?"

"Riley went to the bathroom, and Lucas went with her." Maya shrugged.

"So they left you with the baby?" He points to an oblivious Ethan. Ethan ignores them playing with a Mickey Mouse TsumTsum.

"Yeah, hopefully they'll be back soon," Maya says. Josh pushes the stroller as the queue shortened. Soon enough, they were next in line and Ethan's parents were nowhere to be seen. Josh quickly pulls out his phone and dials Lucas' number.

"Hey, Luke? Yeah, where are you? Mhm... yeah... alright. Will do. Okay, later," Josh hangs up the phone and turns to Maya. "Ready to be parents?"

"Excuse me?" she said taken back.

"Apparently Riley had a sudden cinnamon bun craving, so they're currently waiting in line for one."

"Isn't this suppose to be an important moment?" She questions. Josh shrugs.

"I don't know. It's not like it's first time. He's two." An annoyed teenager in an elf costume calls them over. Josh pulls Ethan out of his stroller and walks towards the mall Santa. Maya just pushes the stroller to the side. Josh sits Ethan down, and the two year old happily sits and chats with Santa.

"Hello there little one, have you been a good boy this year?" The mall Santa cheerily greets the young boy. He's grinning up at him with pure joy in his eyes. Josh nudges Maya.

"He's so cute," he whispers in her ear. His lips linger near her lips and it makes her feel all kinds of things inside. It's funny how an old crush can bring back old memories. She turns her attention to Ethan who's chatting rapidly and happily with the mall Santa. The teenage elf then asked Ethan and Santa to pose for the photographer. He then turned towards Maya and Josh.

"Would mom and dad like to get in the picture?" he asked joyfully. Maya shook her head.

"Oh no, we're not—"

"Sure! Wouldn't we honey?" Josh said putting an arm around the petite blonde. Her face reddened and her heart started to beat fast. Josh pulled her into the picture. He kept his arm around her waist. The photographer counted to three. Josh then plucked Ethan up from Santa.

"Bye Santa!" Ethan waves happily from Josh's arms.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" Santa waves back. Maya stares at the old man who returns a jolly smile. "I hope you have a wonderful Christmas my dear," he says lightheartedly. Maya blushes.

"Actually," she starts. Santa cocks his head to the side and gestures her over.

"What do you want for Christmas?" the old man aska as Maya stands to the side. She watches as Josh straps young Ethan into his stroller.

"Well, I'm a little too old to be asking for Santa."

"You're never too old believe," the old man says. Maya doesn't know what comes over her, but she finds herself creeping closer to the jolly man.

"Well... to be perfectly honest, Santa. I want him," she points towards Josh who waves back at them. "I want him to finally notice me." The older man smiles.

"Something tells me that he already has," he notes. Maya blushes deeper. "I hope you have a Merry Christmas dear."

* * *

 _So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_  
 _There's nothing else that I will need this Christmas_  
 _Won't be wrapped under a tree_  
 _I want something that lasts forever_  
 _So kiss me on this cold December night._

* * *

 _December 20th, 2029_

"Whoa, what the hell happened here?" Josh says as he walks into the kitchen with Ethan on his shoulders. Maya stood alone in the middle of the kitchen. It was a absolute disaster. There was flour all over the floor. The empty carcasses of vegetables were askew all over the table. There was some weird brown gooey substance leaking out of a pot into the gas burner. Maya herself was covered in food.

"I wanted to make dinner for Riley and Lucas, since they had to go into work and all, and I don't know that happened," she said nervously.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," Josh says as he puts Ethan into his high chair. He hands the boy some goldfish in a ziplock bag.

"I don't," she replies honestly. He looks at the food covered girl and laughs. He doubles over and clutches his stomach. "Stop laughing at me!" Maya yells throwing flour at him.

"Hey!" He yells back. He grabs the first thing he could easily reach, a measuring cup full of milk, and tosses it towards her. It hits her on her shoulder.

"Riley's going to kill you!" Maya screeches. Josh just shrugs and grabs a handful of flour and throws it into her face. The next thing she knows it, she's in a full blown food fight with Josh. Ethan was giggling happily from his chair. She manages to get revenge for the milk by dumping unused chicken stock on his head. Minutes later the two are on the floor by the sink laughing their asses off.

"You look ridiculously," she pants in between giggles. Josh gives her a seductive look.

"You still look gorgeous," he says in a deep voice. Her breathing hitches as he places a hand on her cheek. "You know, I'm still very sorry about what happened two years ago."

"Josh..."

"I need you to know that I mean it," he says quietly. He leans forward, brushing his lips against hers.

"I don't care," she whispers back. She closes the gap between pressing her lips against his.

* * *

 _A tree that smells of pine_  
 _A house that's filled with joy and laughter_  
 _The mistletoe says stand in line_  
 _Loneliness is what I've captured_  
 _Oh but this evening can be a holy night_  
 _Let's cozy on up by the fireplace_  
 _And dim those Christmas lights_

* * *

 _December 22th 2029_

"Are you gonna be okay?" Lucas asks Maya when the two of them are alone. Riley was in Ethan's room getting him ready to go for an airport run. Today was the day Zay and his new girlfriend were to arrive.

"Of course."

"You sure? I know you haven't seen Zay since the divorce and I—" Maya closed her eyes at that word: divorce. It's been two years, but it still stings.

"Luke," she interrupts. "It's okay. Zay and I have talked after the fact you know. I know he's bringing his girlfriend. He told me that last month."

"Oh okay," Luke rubs his head. "Look, Zay may be my best friend, but you're Riley's sister. So in turn, you're also my sister. After all the shit Zay's put you through, I just wanted to make sure you're going to be alright seeing him again." Maya smiled softly at Lucas' concern. She had really grown fond of the man.

"I'll be fine Luke. It was a two way street. I put him through a lot of shit too," she pointed out. She reached out and him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"No problem," Lucas side hugged her. At that moment, Josh, Riley, and Ethan entered the room.

"Did we miss something?" Riley asks amused.

"Nah, just having a moment with Huckleberry here" Maya teases. Lucas moves his hand to ruffle her hair. "Hey!"

"Sorry Pancakes," Lucas refutes with a smile. He moves next to Riley and scoops up his son. Riley shakes her head.

"We'll be back," she says. "Do behave," she warns. The three of them head to the garage to pick up Zay. Josh sits in the couch next to the tree while Maya paces around the room.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She says as she drops onto the couch next to him.

"Maybe because your ex-husband is coming over with his new girlfriend?" He scoots closer to her and faces her directly.

"We've been divorced for two years already. He's allowed to have a new woman in his life," she defends.

"Yeah, but it's still going to be weird," he raises an eyebrow.

"How would you know? You're a widower," she snaps.

"Yeah... thanks for the reminder," he says quietly. Maya lowers her defenses and now feels like a jerk.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay Maya," he says sincerely. "It's been years. I've moved on." Maya cautiously grabbed his hand. Her hand seemed so small in his.

"So have I," she answers. "You know that better than anyone." He squeezes her hand back.

* * *

 _So please just fall in love with me this Christmas_  
 _There's nothing else that you will need this Christmas_  
 _Won't be wrapped under a tree_  
 _I want something that lasts forever_  
 _So kiss me on this cold December night._

* * *

 _December 23th 2029_

"Alright, I'm calling it," Josh says getting up from the kitchen counter. Zay smiles slyly at him.

"Can't hang old man?" He teases making Maya laugh. Josh shoots him a playful glare. The three of them are alone in the kitchen pouring themselves another glass of wine. Riley had gone to bed early into the night while Lucas stayed up for a while eventually joining his wife. The married couple told the rest of them that were were free to stay up as long as they wanted. Nicole had gone to bed shortly after.

"No way," he slaps Zay in the back. "It's good to see you again man. Don't have too much fun," he stares pointedly at Maya. She in return smiles and nods. Zay watches the interaction between the two.

"Night Matthews," she blushes.

"Night Hart," he squeezes her shoulder gently. His gaze lingers a bit before stalking off. Maya smiles to herself. Josh turns over his shoulder at her, but catches Zay's attention instead.

"So tell me _Hart_ ," Zay says.

"Hmm?" she says sipping on her wine glass.

"Did you finally fuck Uncle Boing?" She nearly chokes on her drink. Zay bursts out laughing.

"Zay!" she scolds but he's too busy laughing. "Jesus!"

"Sorry May," he called her by her old nickname. "I just had to ask."

"For your information, no. We are not a thing."

"Why not? There's nothing holding you back."

"You realized that you used to hate him?" She remembers all the snide insults and cold harden glares emitted from her usually bubbly ex-husband.

"Well of course I did. You were clearly in love with him during our ten year relationship," he said a matter-a-factly.

"Isaiah..." He cuts her off.

"Sweetie, it's in the past." Zay reaches out for her hand. "I love you, and you know it."

"I just want you to be happy," Maya says squeezing his hand.

"I am," he smiles. "I want the same thing for you too, honey nugget."

* * *

 _They call it the season of giving_  
 _I'm here, I'm yours for the taking_  
 _They call it the season of giving_  
 _I'm here, I'm yours_

* * *

 _Christmas Eve 2029_

Josh is watching from afar while Maya, Riley, Tiffany and Nicole are crowded around the Friar's kitchen island. Each of them has a glass of wine in hand, and they're laughing about God knows what. He watches as she throws her head back, and oh god, he wants to ravage her neck.

"You gonna a make a move or what?" Farkle says nudging Josh. He hands him another beer. Josh snaps back into the conversation. He's sitting on the couches with the rest of the guys. Lucas and Zay on the long couch, and Farkle and Josh on the other. Ethan is asleep on Lucas' shoulder.

"Make a move?" Josh raises an eyebrow. Zay and Lucas shot each other a knowing look.

"With a certain ex-wife of mine," Zay butts in. Josh feels uncomfortable.

"Way to make it awkward," Lucas flicks his best friend's head.

"I'm just saying," Zay defends himself.

"Look guys, I don't think I'll be making any moves on Maya, but I appreciate your concerns."

"Dude, we've all seen the way you look at her. What's stopping you?" Farkle asks.

"Guys... seriously," Josh warns.

"No man, you stop," Zay snaps. "god I'm so tired of this shit."

"Zay, cool it," Farkle warns, but Zay waves him off.

"I have always been cool, but I want my ex-wife to be happy. I couldn't do it, but I know you can. So why are you still pretending that you don't love her?! Maya Hart is possibly the greatest woman in the world, and she loves you. Why don't you just give her a chance already?" As Zay finished his rant, the girls walked in.

"Woah... Did we miss something?" Tiffany asks noting the silence between the four men. Lucas quickly recovered.

"No, not a thing." Riley rose a questioning eyebrow to her husband. He returned with a look saying he'll tell her later. She took a seat in between Zay and Lucas. Tiffany sat down on her husband's lap while Nicole sat on the arm of the couch adjacent to where Zay is sitting. Maya stands awkwardly in the door way. Josh immediately gets up.

"Here you go," he offers his seat.

"Oh no I couldn't," Maya raises an eyebrow.

"But I insist," he points.

"But you need it more old man," she banters.

"Young lady," he's about to counter.

"Oh get a room," Zay cuts in. Maya blushes and Josh nervously scratches the back of head. Zay shoots Josh a questioning eyebrow.

"You know, I think there's enough space for the two of us," Maya points out. Josh nods. He can feel the heat of Zay's stare on him, but he focuses on Maya instead. Maybe her ex-husband is right.

"Then I guess we could share," they both smile shyly at each other before sitting down. Josh rests his hand against her knee, and Maya feels the area where their bodies collide burn.

* * *

 _Just fall in love with me this Christmas_  
 _There's nothing else that we will need this Christmas_  
 _Won't be wrapped under a tree_  
 _I want something that lasts forever_

* * *

 _December 26th 2027_

Maya awakes up with a heavy body, but no headache. Considering how much she actually remembered drinking the previous night, she takes this as a good sign. She wakes up in an empty hotel room. It was her first trip back to New York following her finalization of her divorce. She had spend Christmas Day with the Matthew's at Cory and Topanga's home.

Lucas and Riley had just had Ethan a month ago, so they weren't in attendance. Her mom and Shawn were traveling New Zealand, so they weren't there either. However Maya always had a standing invitation to spend time with her second family. She enjoyed spending time with Auggie who was still with Ava after several years. Amy and Allen were still going strong. Eric and his family were as goof as always.

And Josh... well being around the older boy was always great.

It was the first year that the two of them had been single in years. Maya had just gone through her divorce, and Josh's wife had passed earlier that year. Maya was nervous seeing her old time crush after so long, but the two adults fell easily into conversation. They ended up leaving together back to the hotel room Maya had procured for the small trip.

They had drank wine and talked all night... mostly.

 _"I still love Zay, and I always will."_

 _"So why did you guys get divorced?"_

 _"Because no matter how hard we tried to convince ourselves, we both knew that we were never in love with each other."_

 _"How do you know that?"_

 _"Do you really have to ask?"_

 _"Of course I do."_

 _"Do you miss her?"_

 _"Nice dodge."_

 _"Answer the question."_

 _"Of course I miss her... she's my wife."_

 _"What do you miss the most?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"You don't know?"_

 _"I miss everything about her."_

 _"Even all the bad stuff?"_

 _"Well... no... Can I be honest?"_

 _"Always."_

And he was, Maya remembers. She remembered the way he spoke of his late wife. How the cancer changed her. How he changed with her. How he thinks if she had lived, they would have been divorced too.

 _"It was you okay?"_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Why Zay and I ended... I was always in love with you."_

 _"Maya..."_

 _"Shh... don't say a thing."_

He didn't. Instead he kissed her. They kissed for hours until they laid in bed. They laughed and reminisced and kissed and drank until they fell asleep, fingers laced together.

She woke up tired and heavy. She woke up happy. Even to an empty bed and a note that read,

 _"Sorry."_

* * *

 _Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight_  
 _I'll wear you like a Christmas sweater_  
 _Walk proudly to the mistletoe tonight_  
 _I want something to last forever_  
 _So kiss me on this cold December night_

* * *

Christmas Day 2029

With a glass of wine in her hand, Maya stands by the window staring at the snow slowly falling outside. Joshua stands from afar watching as her eyes glaze over the soft snow.

"She's been waiting for a long time you know," Riley's soft voice cuts in. Josh nods not taking his eyes off of her. "I know that you like her."

"I like her a lot," he admits. "I always have, but the timing was never right. First, she was too young for me. Then she got with Zay. Then I met Tessa. I started thinking that maybe we weren't going to happen."

"Uncle Josh..." She starts, but he cuts her off.

"Riley, you don't have to convince me to do anything. I've been waiting for years to do this," he gently pushes her aside.

"Do what?" She said confused, but Josh just ignores her and makes his way towards Maya.

"Maya," he places a hand on her arm. She smiles softly at the window, not making eye contact.

"Josh," she replies easily.

"I'm ready," he affirms. She raises an eyebrow finally looking him in the eye.

"I was hoping you were," she smiles softly. He reaches out to caress her cheek.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologies solemnly, but she shakes her her.

"I don't care. I knew..." she trails off not looking at him.

"... that I'm in love you?" He picks up. She glances at him again, her smile widening.

"Something like that," she says cooly.

"Sorry you had to wait so long," she shakes her head again placing her hand on his.

"I've been waiting all my life for you... I didn't mind," she confesses. She turns to face him fully.

"Well, I'm in love with you," he repeats placing his other hand on her. She grins brightly on him.

"Good. Now kiss me," she orders.

And he does.

(And it's amazing.)

* * *

 _They call it the season of giving_  
 _I'm here, I'm yours for the taking_  
 _They call it the season of giving_  
 _I'm here, I'm yours_

* * *

 _New Year Eve 2031_

Thirty year old Maya was standing on the roof of the Matthew's Greenwich apartment. She didn't know how many years she's been doing this, but this year is different. As she looks at the sparkling ring on her left ring finger.

This year she's actually family.

And not the adopted sister of Riley Matthews, but as Joshua Matthew's wife.

There was something to be said about that, but for now, as Maya Hart-Matthew stares around the room and knows the long game is finally over.

She has won.


End file.
